Let Go
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: **Reader Insert** You sigh. “Why can’t you just let me go?” You say to him. “Sometimes, it’s just too hard to let go.” He replies. Youx? Read to find out who the mystery guy is! T for some language!


_Title: Let Go_

_Summary: [Reader Insert] You sigh. "Why can't you just let me go?" You say to him. "Sometimes, it's just too hard to let go." He replies. Youx?_

_Rating: T_

* * *

**Silent Knight: Hopefully, you guys will like this. I don't own 'Devil May Cry' nor its characters. Anyway, this story is Youx? Who is the guy? Only one way to find out; reading this amazing story written by the oh-so-amazing authoress herself; me…aka, SilentKnightInDisguise11. I know, 'Wow, that's a big name!' You know what I'll answer to that? Two words; 'Shut' and, 'Up'. Anyway, I decided to write this since I'm not really fluff-material. So HA! I guess I AM fluff-material, SUCKAS!!!!!!!!!!! On another note, on with the story...**

* * *

You were sitting in your living room, thinking.

How long had it been since you had left the so-called love of your life? One year? Two? Three? WHY had you left him??? Easy, he cheated on you with some blondie. How could he just do that to you?

So you just left him.

Just like that.

You didn't even leave him a letter or anything like that. Just the way you wanted it, just the way you had planned it.

But you hadn't planned what would be happening next.

The door bell started to ring. Who could that be? You weren't expecting anyone to come today. Curious, you went to the front door. Opening it, you saw one person you never wanted to see again. Something inside of you really, really wanted to shut the door on the person's face and make them go away. But, you couldn't, something jst wouldn't let you do that. Still...you dreaded the person in front of you.

It was him.

"What are you doing here? Better yet, how did you find me???" You ask him briskly, not giving him space to come in.

"Gee, thanks for letting me in **(Your Name)**. I thought you would slam the door on my face after seeing me for years. Glad to know that you're still fond of me." He replies dryly.

"Your damn lucky I don't slam this door on you. Now, why are you here and how did you know I was here?" You ask him yet again, still not letting him in.

Why should you? The only thing he ever gave you was heartache. While as you wanted from him as love. Was that too hard to ask? Apparently, to him, it was a little too much. _Greedy little bastard,_ you thought to yourself, _all he knows is to take. Never to ever give anything back._

"I'm not telling you anything until you let me in." He fires back at you.

Sighing, you reluctantly let him in. When he got himself comfortable, you asked him your two questions yet again without skipping a beat.

"Wow, you always want to get straight to the point, don't you?" He asks, smirking.

"Just answer the bloody question!" You shout, frustrated with him already.

Who wouldn't? He is always the annoy-o-machine. Too annoying for his own good, actually.

"Questions." He corrects you.

You only growl at him.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, I'll answer your bloody question! No need to get your knickers in a knot." He says, smirking.

You only roll your eyes at his stupid and anoying attitude.

"Shut up." You say to him, you used to say that to him a lot when you used to live with him. It wasn't something that you hadn't done. I mean, when you live with someone like him, you'll get used to it.

He just sighs and drops his smirke, then runs his hand through his hair. Suddenly, you're knees feel weak. You always hated it when he did that. For some reason if would make you want to fall down. It was a MIRACLE that you didn't do it in front of him. And gosh, if he found out...oh, he would then ALWAYS do it in front of you, probably even smirking too. Luckily for you, he doesn't know that it has that sort of effect on you. Heck, he doesn't even know that it has that sort of effect on ANY girl that might be with him.

"Look, I got here by running - real fast too. And how I knew that you were here was…by a…a friend." He seems hesitant to say the person's name, that make you raise a perfect arched eyebrow.

"What type of friend? One of your sex buddies?" You ask him, eyebrow still raised.

"Of course not! She'd rather shoot me in the head…again…" He mumbles the last word, but you still hear him and smirk.

"Finally, a girl how's got enough brains to actually do what is intelligent…shoot you in the head." You say while you still smirked your smirk.

It was ironic, actually. You and this obnoxious person/sex and flirt machine in front you met right before you shot him in the head. You still think that he deserved that, sneaking up on a girl is never the right thing to do. Startling a girl is a bad thing to do as well.

He DEFINATLEY deserved it.

"Ha-di-ha, very funny **(Your Name)**, very funny." Was the only thing he says after you two get driven into an uncomfortable silence.

"I missed you, you know? Why'd you leave like that?" He asks you, looking up at the ceiling, as if he was asking the ceiling and not you.

"Isn't it obvious? You cheated on me." You dully replied, not meeting his eyes, afraid you might start to cry.

You never liked to cry. It was a weakness, the worst type of weakness. So of course you didn't like to do that. You never liked to do it. It was always a pain to do it. Well, you rarely ever did that, you know, ever want to start to cry.

"I never cheated on you, **(Your Name)**." He replies, he says it so softly that you find it hard to hear him.

"Really? So you think I dreamed up the part of you and that skank lip locking?" You ask him, finally getting the courage to look at him, but with hatred.

"No, you didn't. I might've kissed her, but…" He then trails off.

You look at him, confused.

"But what?"

"But she wasn't you, **(Your Name)**. She could never ever replace OR be you."

You still didn't believe him.

"Did you take your medicines today?"

"Yes, I did." You were once again thrown into another uncomfortable silence until he decided to speak up. Yet again.

"I-I love you."

_Would he EVER give up??? _You ask to yourself. _No. Never. _Was the only reply your brain could muster up. I mean, that boy could never give up, his ego was a little too much for him. It was a little too much for her too, but for other reasons. Negative reasons, actually.

"Why can't you let go?" You softly ask him.

"Let go what?" He says as he once more looks up at you, his eyes reminding you of an innocent child. You hated him when he would do that. He could NEVER be innocent and you knew that about him. Come on, him of people, innocent?! Please, don't make you gag!

You sigh. "Why can't you just let me go?" You say to him.

He just stares at you for a second.

"Sometimes, it's just too hard to let go." He replies. It was as softly as you had asked him.

At that moment he got up and pulled you into a kiss. It wasn't the ones that he would usually give you. Those ones he would give you were rough but passionate. This one seemed to be soft and… almost actually pleading, like this was his only hope to show you that he had and always will love you. You actually liked this side of him; so sweet and caring.

You decided to enjoy it, every last moment of it. So you then decided to kiss him back, but it was still really soft. Then you two pulled away, much to your disaproval. You were still had your eyes closed. Then you slowly, slowly opened them to find him smiling at you. You decide to let yourself smile, too. Then you pull him into a hug, letting your face nuzzle into his neck, the both you just staying there, enjoying the moment.

"I wasn't lying, **(Your Name**)**.**" He says to you.

"About what?" You ask him, your face still in his neck, making your voice come out muffled.

"I really do love you **(Your Name)**." He answered to your question correctly...for once.

You pull away from him, just staring into his eyes.

"You know what?" You ask him, whispering.

"What?"

"I think I love you too." You say as you pull him into another kiss.

After pulling away, you have a sudden urge to say something else.

"I always loved you. From the very start."

You two then decide to settle down on the couch. He then pulls you onto his lap, 'causing you to just let out a giggle. You never really giggled, so that was a start. It certainly surprised you to the least. It probably amused him, though. He used to always say that you amused him. But he actually meant it another way. _Sick pervert... _You thought to youself. _Although he's not being a pervert, nor is he being sick at all. And that's a good thing, he's always at least one of those two. I should that as a good sign. Maybe he has changed...no, he can never change. He'll turn back into himself in a day or two._

"I'm happy I didn't let go." He states, pulling you away from your thoughts.

You look up to him and then open your mouth to answer him as well.

"I'm happy you didn't let go too. Thanks for not letting go Dante…"

* * *

**Silent Knight: Hope you liked it! Yes, it was fluffy, wasn't it??? I'm not usually like that, a good change for me too. I knew you guys didn't like the un-fluffy side of me. xD Anyway, I decided to do a DantexYou pairing since I had done a NeroxYou pairing. Who knows? Maybe I'll do a VergilxYou pairing!**

**Kyrie: Anyway, please review!**

**Dante: If you'd like, you can flame too. -Ego Decides to Tag Along **(unfortunately)**- But why would you want to do that? I was in it.**

**Silent Knight: -Mumbles to Self- Dante and his stupid ego…**

**Dante: What'd you say?**

**Silent Knight: I said, 'Yea, why'd you want to do that?'**

**Dante: I know. My point exactly.**

**Silent Knight: -Secretly Rolls Eyes- Anywho, Silent Knight over and out! **


End file.
